


Strong Enough

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Strong Enough

Pain was your constant companion. You had made friends with it, embraced it. The pain was reassurance that you were still alive. That’s all the mattered. 

“Good morning Kitten. Did you sleep well.”

Steve’s voice was harsh, sarcastic. The bastard knew damn well how you’d slept. 

“Are you ready to submit.”

It was the same question every morning. Had been for days, weeks, months. You had no idea. Time had ceased to exist. There was only Steve. 

“Answer me.”

His hand pushed down on your throat. He didn’t have to apply an excessive amount of pressure to produce the desired wince. It wasn’t necessary. Your throat was swollen and raw from the brutal fucking of your mouth the last time he had visited. Steve had cum so many times you had lost count. You had swallowed every time. There hadn’t been a choice. 

That might have ended the visit but you couldn’t let him win, your dignity demanded recompense. The mixture of your saliva and his cum dripping from his face had enraged him. Your reward had been immediate; a quick strike to your side. If the agony you currently found yourself in was any indication, bones had been broken.

“You can make this stop at any time. I don’t take any pleasure in hurting you.”

Steve’s depraved smile taunted you.

“LIAR.” 

The scream tore from your lips, bouncing off the moldering plaster walls. 

He backhanded you with precision. A direct blow to your cheek. Just another bruise added to the others that dotted your frame. 

“I guess I’ll just have to keep trying,” fury laced his voice tight, “Sooner or later you’ll break Kitten.”

Steve gripped the waistband of your bottoms and jerked down. You kicked out, flailing your legs. The sudden movement forced feeling back into your secured arms, your ribs shrieked in protest. 

“You always fight,” Steve chuckled, “why.”

He climbed on the mattress, captured your legs, forced them flat. 

“Why do you fight me Kitten. I know you enjoy when I make love to you.”

Steve spit on his fingers, circled your clit. 

The familiar spark flared to life. 

“Your tight little pussy gets so wet for me. You can’t deny that you want me.”

“It’s just a base physical response you piece of shit. I don’t…”

A low moan broke free as Steve’s tongue began to flick over your sensitive bud. You couldn’t fight the orgasm that was gathering. Your body reacted to his touch without your consent. 

Expertly he worked your cunt, mouth and fingers working in tandem. You bit your lip to muffle the mewl that threatened to rise as you came. Licking his lips Steve straddled your waist.

“Admit it Kitten. No one, male or female, can make you come the way I can.”

Hate blazed in your eyes.

“Go to Hell.”

Steve tsked. 

“I think you need a reminder, something permanent, of who you belong to.”

The click of the switchblade hung in the air.He ran the flat of the blade across each cheek, making sure the steel reflected in your pupils. 

“This may sting a little Kitten.”

Ever so slowly he carved his name in your chest. Steve checked your face after every letter, looking for your surrender. You clenched your jaw shut, refusing to give him the satisfaction. 

“There. Now every time you look in the mirror you’ll know who owns you.”

Steve traced the cuts with his fingers, smearing the blood on your face.

“Blood and bruises. An exquisite combination. You will never be as beautiful as you are right now.”

With a ragged breath he pushed his sweatpants down freeing his cock. In one thrust he was buried balls deep. Even though your body was used to him you still felt the painful stretch. He was merciless as he pounded your cunt, pulling out, only to slam back in.

The heat built again just like you knew it would. You closed your eyes, hoping he would cum soon. Steve’s fingers wrapped around your neck and squeezed, cutting off your oxygen. 

“Keep your eyes open. You know how much I like to watch you cum.”

Spots formed behind your eyelids. It would be so nice to just let him kill you. Oblivion beckoned like a warm summer day. 

NO!

Lose the battle but win the war. You opened your eyes, contempt shining bright.

Steve relaxed his grip, his other hand finding your breasts. He tweaked first one nipple, then the other, adding to the fire. When he knew you were close his hand snaked down to your cunt, his thumb stroking your clit. Your back arched with the force of your orgasm. 

His inhuman pace increased. It felt like he fucked you for centuries. Finally you felt his cock grow. He pulled out and jerked himself off until he came on your chest. Gently Steve massaged his cum into the fresh knife wounds then forced his cum and blood covered fingers in your mouth. 

Sated Steve kissed your forehead. 

“Eventually you will give in. You’re not strong enough to hold out much longer.”

Turning to leave he pulled the chain on the single hanging light bulb. Darkness enveloped the room. In the solid blackness you repeated to yourself over and over and over….

“I am strong enough.”


End file.
